se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Giulio Andreotti/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Giulio Andreotti - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| Firm Handshake between Italian Prime Minister Guiilo Andreotti and Prime Minister Pierre Trudeau in Metro today symbolize two agreements which will benefit Italian Canadian pensioners and businessmen. Pension pact will permit Italian Canadians to collect full pension and old age benefits. Innell, Reg Brian Mulroney - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| G7 + 1. London, July 17, 1991.. © 2010 The Gorbachev Foundation Estados Unidos * Ver John F. Kennedy - Sin imagen.jpg| American politician and president of the United States John Kennedy (1917 - 1963) with Italian politician and Minister of Defense Giulio Andreotti (1919 - 2013) in Piazza Venezia for a commemoration at the Altar of the Fatherland (the monument that holds the Tomb of the Unknown Soldiers), Rome 1963. Giulio Andreotti - Richard Nixon.jpg| Arrival ceremony for Giulio Andreotti, President of the Council of Ministers of the Italian Republic, 04/17/1973 - welcome by Richard Nixon, US president. White House photo by Robert Moore Gerald Ford - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente Ford dio la bienvenida al primer ministro Giulio Andreotti de Italia en la Casa Blanca esa mañana, y declaró: " Estoy muy contento de que haya encontrado tiempo para esta visita y para consultas sobre la amplia gama de intereses compartidos por nuestros dos gobiernos". fordlibrarymuseum.tumblr.com Giulio Andreotti - Jimmy Carter.jpg| El presidente de Estados Unidos Jimmy Carter con el presidente del Gobierno italiano Giulio Andreotti en la Casa Blanca, Washington, 26 de julio de 1977. 30GIORNI Giulio Andreotti - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Ronald Reagan y Giulio Andreotti. 30GIORNI George H. W. Bush - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Visita Ufficiale negli stati uniti. Giulio Andreotti e George H. W. Bush. giulioandreotti.org Bill Clinton - Sin imagen.jpg| OKINAWA, JAPAN. G8 leaders before a morning meeting -- Standing, from left to right, are: Guiliano Amato (EU), Tony Blair (UK), Vladamir Putin (Russia), Bill Clinton (US), Yoshiro Mori (Japan), Jacques Chirac (France), and Jean Chrétien (Canada). Presidential Press and Information Office Kremlin América del Sur Argentina * Ver Arturo Frondizi - Sin imagen.jpg| De esa mentalidad abierta al mundo movieron los viajes del Presidente –que no tenían precedente- a los países de América Latina, a los EE.UU., a Europa, a la India y a Asia, que le permitieron establecer una relación personal e intercambios de opiniones directos con sus gobernantes, entre los cuales destacan Juscelino Kubistchek, Janio Quadros, Arturo Alessandri, Víctor Paz Estenssoro, Manuel Prado, Eduardo Víctor Haedo, Dwitgh Eisenhower, John Kennedy, Charles De Gaulle, André Malraux, Konrad Adenauer, Ludwig Erhard, Giovanni Gronchi, Giulio Andreotti, Juan XXIII, el Pandit Nerhu. EL PRESIDENTE ARTURO FRONDIZI: SU HERENCIA MORAL Y POLITICA por Román Frondizi* Arturo Umberto Illia - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| 25 gennaio 1966. Giulio Andreotti a Buenos Aires con il Presidente Arturo Umberto Illia. giulioandreotti.org Giulio Andreotti - Héctor José Campora.jpg| DiFilm - El Primer Ministro Giulio Andreotti recibe a Hector J. Campora 1973. DiFilm Juan Domingo Perón - Sin imagen.jpg| Juan Domingo Perón junto con Giulio Andreotti y Paolo VI. Archivio Toscani / Alinari Archives Management, Florencia Jorge Rafael Videla - Sin imagen.jpg| Videla tuvo otros encuentros protocolares, entre ellos con el primer ministro francés Raymond Barre, con el canciller italiano Giulio Andreotti y con los presidentes de las principales corporaciones y entidades empresariales. El dictador : La historia secreta y pública de Jorge Rafael Videla. Edición definitiva Raúl Alfonsín - Sin imagen.jpg| El premio, entregado en mano a Alfonsín por el ministro italiano de Asuntos Exteriores, Giulio Andreotti, consiste en una medalla de oro y un pergamino en el que se elogia su labor por la promoción y la defensa de los derechos humanos en Argentina, sobre todo a raíz del establecimiento de la democracia tras un período de masiva violación de esos derechos bajo la dictadura militar. IGNACIO CEMBRERO. Bruselas 18 OCT 1986 Carlos Menem - Sin imagen.jpg| This file picture taken on March 13, 1990 in Buenos Aires shows Giulio Andreotti (L) shaking hands with then Argentinian President Carlos Menem during an official visit. Uruguay * Ver Julio María Sanguinetti - Sin imagen.jpg| El libro habla de personajes, pero en realidad habla del propio Sanguinetti. Es un repaso de personalidades con las que interactuó en sus diversas facetas, como son François Mitterrand (presidente de Francia 1981-1995)... Retratos desde la memoria, el libro de Sanguinetti para hablar de la cultura y la política. VIERNES 15 DE ENERO DE 2016 Venezuela * Ver Carlos Andrés Pérez - Sin imagen.jpg| El 4 de junio de 1990, el Presidente de la República venezolana Carlos Andrés Pérez y el jefe del Gobierno italiano, Giulio Andreotti, firmaron en Roma un nuevo "Acuerdo marco de cooperación económica, industrial, científico-tecnológica, técnica y culturar' entre los dos países, con una duración de cuatro años. Nunca aceptes carabelas de desconocidos. Eduardo Missoni Fuentes Categoría:Giulio Andreotti